The invention is based on an electric machine having a welded-on mounting flange and also on a method for installing such a mounting flange on the electric machine.
Electric machines having a mounting flange are known, as are presented in DE 102008002288. In the case of this electric machine the mounting flange is installed on a housing part of the electric machine. Here, a bearing face extends in the axial direction and in the peripheral direction between the mounting flange and the housing part. The mounting flange is preferably mounted on the housing part by screwing, bonding or pressing. However, it is not possible to provide economical series production in this way, since complex additional processes and additional materials have to be provided. A mounting flange having such a bearing face is unsuitable for welding to the housing part, since gases produced during a welding process cannot escape without passing a melt of a weld seam. This process results in a reduction of the weld seam quality, which for example leads to the porosity of the weld seam. In particular, this deficient process occurs in the case of a coated mounting flange and/or housing part.